Danger and Romance on the battlefield
by KawaiiArmadillomon
Summary: I don't want to give away the story but it is without a doubt a Cody and Yolei Romance. I hope you all like it!


Eternal_captain_icefox@hotmail.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hello! U know the drill. Enjoy the fic, and plz no flames! And this fic is without a doubt, a Cody X Yolei romance. So, on with it already!  
"Danger and romance on the battlefield"  
By - Kawaii_armadillomon  
  
  
It was a fierce battle once again. The digimon emperor or ken as the digidestine call him has surrounded the new digidestined demanding that they give up their digimon partners. "You will Give up and bow before me you UN greatful digidestine!" "Never Will I give up to a piece of garbage as yourself Ken!" Davis said proud and strong. "Davis is Right! You sick and evil boy!" Kari shouted to the blue haired boy. "You're an evil monster! Hurting all those digimon you cruel monster!" Cody yelled holding armadillomon close to him.   
  
"Oh ho? You think you digidestine have a chance? A real Chance!?! Baw hahaha! And you.. He looked at Cody with cold eyes. You dare to call me a Monster!" Ken said turning red in anger. "He's right! Ever since you've been our enemy from day one, you've been a monster! Hurting poor defenseless digimon! Cody speaks the truth about you and your darkness!" Yolei stood beside Cody with Hawkmon by her side.   
  
Cody couldn't believe that out of all people Yolei would stand beside him and agree strongly bout what he said. He looked over at her staring half there and half not. (U know, I've just noticed how nice she looks when she's determined. In a battle with all that determination no wonder everyone including I look up to her. She's a real trooper...A beautiful trooper... with lovely long pinkish purple hair and those wonderful eyes..)  
Outside his head in the digiworld his cheeks turned a bright pink and armadillomon looks at him with curious eyes. "Ummm, Cody! Earth to Cody!!" Armadillomon waved a paw in Cody's face. But there was no respond. He was to busy staring and thinking bout how yolei looks so wonderful. Amadillomon got annoyed by this and sweatdropped. "CODY! EARTH TO CODY! DO U WANT ME TO ARMOR DIGIVOLVE?!"  
  
Uh? AHH! He snapped out of it and fell backwards. He stood back up. "What's with you armadillomon?!" "Well, you didn't answer me the first time! Now, listen Do you want me to armor digivolve now? Let's teach Ken bout how to treat digimon with respect!" "OK! DigiArmor Ener..gize!" Cody shouted and the egg of knowledge appeared. "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to! Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!" "Go get em Digmon! Beat Ken!" Digmon charged into battle right behind halsmon. Yolei looked towards the scene between Digmon and Cody. She laughed softly. (I wonder... what he was thinking bout that made him blush like that. I saw him looking over at me staring earlier. I wonder why... but of course I don't mind though...) She stared over at Cody and lost herself completely. (Oh I can't help myself. He looks so cute... with that wonderful brown hair and those wonderful green eyes... I can get lost in those eyes. Everyday, I wonder why I don't tell him I love him but I guess I'm too afraid of rejection... It's so amazing how those two have that strong bond between them. I just hope Hawkmon never told Armadillomon about me liking Cody. It'd be way to embarrassing.) Cody looked over at Yolei and saw her blushing looking at him. Yolei snapped out of it and he did as well. They both turned away blushing.   
  
"Ugh..." the digimon all groaned out and turned back into their rookie forms. "Oh no! The digimon! They are all tapped out of energy! Now what tk?" Kari said looking over to tk. Tk held Kari close wondering that same question. Cody and yolei had snapped out of it and was now by their partner's sides. "Armadillomon! Plz plz wake up!" Cody yelled shaking him.   
"Hawkmon! Wake up! PLZ!" Yolei looked at her unconscious bird friend. "HA! Now that those digimon are out of my way it's time to right the wrong." He grinned slyly. "Hmmm.. First I'll get rid of that annoying girl who kicked me in the shin yesterday!" Ken laughed evilly. He turned towards Yolei and put his hand in her direction. Yolei stood there frozen not knowing what to do. With hawkmon down no one was there to protect her. Cody saw this and got very angered. He released his Armadillo pal as the blast was about to be released Cody ran towards yolei. The blast was released as Cody pushed yolei out of the way him taking full blow from the giant blast.   
  
When the smoke cleared Ken grinned as the digidestine looked in horror as they seen Cody laying on the ground still and silent. Yolei sat up not knowing what had happened she found Cody laying on the ground with his eyes closed and his body all bloody. She started to well up in the eyes. With her eyes full of tears she ran to Cody and picked him up. Holding him close, she hugged him and gave Cody to Davis. Yolei wiped the tears away and walked towards ken standing tall. Davis looked at her in puzzlement but turned away and walked to the others hoping to get Cody under controlled until they could get away.   
  
"Hmm? What is this? Didn't you like that little performance I just did?" Ken said grinning. "You shut up right now!" She clutched her fist. "Uh?" ken looked at her. "You shut your mouth right now! I've had it! First hurting digimon, then hurting CODY! No one hurts Cody.....Not anyone!" She broke a tree branch and used it as a weapon. "Fight me if you dare ken!" She growled pissed off. "Heh, my pleasure! Little yolei." He grabbed a tree branch as well and the fight began.   
  
"We need some cat nip now Gatomon!" Kari yelled to her companion. "Patamon, go help gatomon with finding some herbs." The two digimon took off as fast as they could. Davis looked at Cody with a worried face. "How's Cody T.A.?" "It's tk. And he's not doing so hot." Davis turned and watched the battle between Ken and Yolei. He sweatdropped. "Amazing how BAD she can be... eh, veemon?" "Yeah, Davis. She's amazingly strong, but what do you expect? Cody taught her some fighting moves." Hawkmon slowly wakes up and idmeditly looks at yolei fighting Ken. "Yolei! I've got to help her!" he sat up slowly. "Take it easy Hawkmon. I wouldn't worry. She's been kicking his butt for the past 10mins." "Woah... really Veemon?" "yep!" Veemon smiled. "I bet she's stronger then Davis hehehe!" the little veemon chirped. All Davis could do was sweatdrop and groan. The little Veemon turned back to his friend with a frown. "aw but Cody though.... He's in bad condition...." Hawkmon is shock but realized why Yolei was attacking like this now. ("Cody..... She's fighting ken because of Cody. Heh, it figures with that girl. I don't know, but for I I'm very proud of her.")  
  
Take this KEN! Yolei smacked him hard as she could across the stomach sending him into the air where he disappeared. "HA! That'll teach him to mess with us!" She walked over to the gang in proudness. "How's Cody..?" she said softly. All looked down. Oh Cody... she looked at his bloody face. She took her scarf off and wrapped it around his wound. Hawkmon motioned the others to come his way, and they did leaving yolei alone with Cody. Hey, why did you motion to us hawkmon? Davis asked. Because I need to tell you all that Yolei well, she loves Cody.. "aaww!" The others stood in shock. Amadillomon spoke up then. And Cody loves yolei... He does?! Hawkmon looked at his friend. Well, then we must leave them alone for awhile! Even if Cody's out it might build yolei's confidence to tell him. Right! They all nodded.   
For the next few days yolei slept by Cody's side. More like yolei had Cody in her arms, more or less she stayed there not moving from his side. Only when she had to go to the bathroom then she moved ^_^!   
  
"Oh Cody, why don't you wake up? " yolei saddened she started to cry softly hugging him tight. A tear fell down her cheek then landed on his face making him stirr. "Huh?" she looked down at the boy's body. "Cody? Cody, can you hear me?" He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into his dream girl's eyes. He blushed slightly. Yolei couldn't believe her eyes. She hugged him with joyfulness, but hugged a little.... "TO TIGHT! TO TIGHT YOLEI! Loosen up plz!" Cody yelled in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Cody." She loosen her grip on the boy. It's ok..yolei... He stared into her beautiful eyes blushing. Oh.... She stared into his eyes. They lost themselves in each other's eyes for the longest time when Cody snapped out of it. "Yolei?" he asked softly. "hmm?" "You have the most beautiful eyes and hair in the world...." Yolei blushed red and he chuckled. "Aww,..That's so sweet of you to say that Cody... U have the most wonderful looks and those wonderful green eyes.. **sighs** I can get lost in them." Now it was Cody's turn to blush and her turn to laugh. They stopped and they stared again into each other's eyes. Cody grabbed Yolei's hand and held it between his to palms.   
  
Yolei didn't know what to do so she let him hold her hand. "yolei..... I......" He looked deeper into those eyes, those wonderful eyes. "Yes Cody?" "I...i....." As if a magnet was pulling them together Cody got an urge to kiss yolei's lips hungrily. He leaned closer and she followed the same and they met at the middle with their lips locked on each other's. Cody ran his fingers through her soft silky hair and yolei wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. They stayed lips together as time stopped for both of them. They held that kiss for what seemed an eternity and then broke it. "I love you Yolei..." He finally finished. Yolei who was shocked then ever snapped out of it and hugging him tight but not to tight whispered.. "I love you to Cody..."   
Armadillomon and Hawkmon saw the whole thing. They smiled at each other and went to sleep beside their digidestine partners.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
So what u think? It's sappy huh? Hehe See you next time!   
Kawaii_Armadillomon 


End file.
